Digimon Eternal Fire Season 1
by x SNuGGleZ x CoOKiEZ x
Summary: This is not finished yet. When Kari's parent's get into a Plane crash she begins her new life with her new parents. As soon as her mother ran away leaving Kari with her Abusive father. She decides to run away her self and finds a mysterious digimon leading to how her adventure started. -OC's Needed desparately!-


Warning: Before I begin, this is a story containing, comedy, violence, some kissing -not alot don't worry- in certain episodes, the rating may go up if so. But for now the rating will stay at K+. Now lets start.

The girl in this story is named Kari and not the Kari from Digimon digital monsters. She starts off 10 years old then she becomes 13. If you've seen Final Fantasy Digimon Data Squad X, you would have seen these characters. Yes I am using Junior (Shiromaru) and Karen (Kagome) as Kari's parents because it is set 10 years after season 4. Marcus and Rosalia aren't mentioned in this but there is little mentioned about them.

-plays uber sick dubstep-

NOW

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ＳＨＵＴ ＵＰ ＡＮＤ ＥＮＪＯＹ ＴＨＥ ＭＵＳＩＣ！ ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

* * *

Kari was at the airport with her parents saying goodbye to them as they were leaving for England. But she never knew that it would be the last time seeing them.

"Kari are you sure that you're going to be fine on your own?" Karen asked.

"Dad don't worry I'm a big girl now you don't need to worry." Kari answered.

Soon their flight was called. They soon headed over to the terminal 4. They were just about to leave when Junior remembered something. He ran up to Kari, and gave her a bracelet that his mother wore.

"Here Kari. It's something that my mother wore before she died." Junior said.

"Dad. Thanks! You're too nice!" Kari answered.

"You can never know someone as nice as your parents. Bye Kari!" Junior called out, running towards the gate.

"Bye dad!" Kari called back, waving.

Soon the plane left ground and was in its way to England. Kari was still at the airport watching her parents' plane go until it was completely out of sight. But that didn't happen. The plane jolted, started to plummet to the ground at a terrifying speed, then crashed in the middle of a field with a huge explosion consuming the plane in bright red, orange and yellow flames. Kari's eyes widened with horror. She rushed out of the airport as fast as she could, heading for the crash site. As soon as she arrived, she got past the barricades, and began searching the burning rubble for her parents. She could only find her dad. His dark blue top was black with debris and red with blood. His arm was badly twisted, bright red blood was leaking from the large cut on his hand. His face was bloody and dark with burns. His brown hair was almost black. Karen was nowhere to be found. Fire fighters managed to get Kari and Junior out. Junior was being taken into an ambulance with Kari by his side all the time.

"Is my dad going to be fine!?" Kari asked, worried.

"Don't worry as soon as he gets to hospital we are going to have to preform surgery!" A paramedic said. "Right now all you can do is wait!"

-3 hours later-

Kari was in the hospital waiting room, hoping, begging, praying and pleading, that her dad would make it out alive. The doctor entered.

"Your father's ok but he's in a serious state of shock. Try not to push him as much." The doctor told Kari.

Soon she was in Junior's hospital room by his side, not leaving. Tears leaked from her eyes and ran down her cheeks.

"Dad, please don't leave me... You're the only one I have left..." Kari sobbed quietly.

4 weeks had passed. When Kari came to visit, she was shocked to hear that her father had died.

"What!? My dad's gone!? But I thought he would...!" Kari said, trying to hold back her tears, but more just kept coming back.

"Early this morning, your father had a fatal cardiac arrest, and we weren't successful to save him. We are really sorry." The doctor said.

Kari fell to her knees and cried so hard that a large puddle formed around her.

"It's not fair! Why dad!? Why!?" Kari cried out in her pain.

-3 years later-

Kari was standing panic-striken infront of her father as his face was screwed with anger.

"You got an F? When I was your age I would at least get B's. Seriously, your just a pathetic, dumb, useless spoilt little girl!" Kyle snapped at her. He lifted up his palm, and slapped her round the face. Kari would nearly cry at everything her father would say but she would let it all out when she saw her mother get hit back.

"Kyle you need to calm down! I'm sure she can do better if you encourage her and-" Michelle was cut off by Kyle again.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! Encouraging her is going to do nothing but make her more of the spoilt little brat she is already!" Kyle yelled at her.

Kari was just getting her shoes and bag on to goto school.

"And where do you think you're going?" Kyle asked, looking like he was going to beat Kari up again.

"I'm g-going to school." Kari answered, sounding as if she was going to cry again.

"Good. Maybe you'll get something in that empty head of yours." Kyle said, pointing at Kari's head.

As soon as Kari left, she made her first stop at a cemetry, to see her mother and father's grave.

"Mum, dad, I really miss you... My life is just a useless piece of trash being thrown around. Same school, same old parents. No one really wants me anymore..." Kari said, tearfully.

-later-

Kari was late for school again. She arrived at the gates, but she saw two boys there as well. One had blond hair with a flick to the side while the other one had black hair, covering his eyes.

"Who are those two? I've never seen them around before..." Kari thought to herself. The bell rang. Kari started running for the entrance. She arrived at her classroom A-3.

"Oh no... I'm late again. Sir won't be happy." Kari whispered. As soon as she got into the classroom, everyone looked at her.

"Late again Kari. I know you're still suffering, but that doesn't mean you are aloud to be late nearly everyday." Kari's teacher told her.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Kari said. Kari went to take her seat and got all her equipment out.

"Listen up class, we have two transfer students coming today." The teacher told everyone.

Two boys entered. It was the same boys Kari saw.

"Huh? Those are the two boys I saw this morning." Kari thought to her self.

* * *

THIS IS STILL IN PROGRESS

OC's are desparately needed.

If you are interested in this, PM me.


End file.
